Marco Grows a Beard
"Marco Grows a Beard" is the second segment of the twelfth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on September 14, 2015 alongside "Interdimensional Field Trip". Synopsis When Star flubs the spell used to help Marco grow a beard, the beard grows out of control and engulf the house. Plot Marco asks Star if she can do anything without magic, to which she seems to not have a real answer for as everything she does is magic. Marco himself has grown a vellus mustache which he proudly shows and even gets some acknowledgment from Jackie-Lynn. However, she comments on Blake Lemons face, to which he has grown a soft beard, and Marco quickly becomes jealous. When Star insists that she can use her magic to give Marco a full beard, he resists that he feels better about having grown facial hair naturally rather than supernaturally. The next morning, Marco notices that he has grown more facial hair, but upon seeing Star's smug face, realizes that she used magic to make it possible. As he tries to shave it off, his beard suddenly expands and fills up the whole house, kicking Star out onto the front lawn and making her lose her wand. Star starts by getting hedge clippers and cutting her way through the forest of hair, all the while Marco is completely wrapped up in it and unable to move. Ludo, Toffee and the monsters arrive outside the Diaz house with a radar to locate the wand. Ludo detests hair and has his monsters maneuver him through it all so that he does not touch it. Star continues digging through the hair, but finds herself only making it to the living room and resigns herself to sleeping in the hair heap when she sees one of the laser puppies caught in it as well. Star soon has a vision from the laser puppy who tells her that she did not need a wand before and she does not need it now to save Marco. Awakening with a new sense of empowerment, Star uses the laser puppy to shoot through the hair only to run into Ludo and his minions. A fight breaks out and everyone rushes to the bathroom where the wand is located. As the monsters pin down Star, Ludo tries to get the wand, but a flashback reveals that his aversion to hair was a result of a childhood birthday visit from the tickle monster (which resembled a large clump of hair) and Ludo cannot stop laughing. Star gets her wand and kicks all the monsters out. Realizing that she does not need her magic all the time, she decides to shave Marco with a tiny razor, much to his consternation. Back at Ludo's castle, Ludo once again berates his monsters, only for Toffee to have them all turn against him for their past failures. As Ludo tries to defend himself, the monsters all kick him out of the castle, having switched their allegiance to Toffee. Cast * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Alan Tudyk as Ludo * Michael C. Hall as Toffee * Lyons Luke Mathias as Laser Puppy * Grey DeLisle as Jackie-Lynn Thomas Trivia * This episode reveals that Ludo has an aversion to hair. * Ludo gets demoted from being the lead villain of the series in this episode. International Premieres *October 9, 2015 (United Kingdom and Ireland) *November 19, 2015 (Turkey) *November 19, 2015 (Poland) *December 5, 2015 (Spain) *January 27, 2016 (Israel) *April 12, 2016 (Latin America) *May 20, 2016 (Japan) *June 17, 2016 (Southeast Asia) Gallery Marco Grows A Beard Poster.jpg Marco Grows a Beard Pose 1.jpg Star Butterfly Pose 1.jpg Marco Grows a Beard concept 1.jpg You Don't Need Magic for Everything.png|"You don't need magic for everything." External links *Marco Grows a Beard at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki nl:Marco krijgt een baard Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes Category:Television episodes